Devious Thoughts
by santana9722
Summary: My name is Betty Cooper. I'm in love with love. I'm from a christian boarding school. Having devious thoughts about boy was a sin. I was a sinner. Everything changed since boys came into my life. My first time wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be a virgin until I was getting married, but I met him.
1. Chapter 1: When He Met Betty

Sisters Christian Jesus is a boarding catholic school for girls. All parent wanted their girls to be there. They didn't have to worry about them. No boys were allowed. This is not my story. This is the story of Betty Cooper. The youngest daughter of the Coopers. She's a straight A student. She always follows the rules. Her parents were proud of her, especially since she decides to stay a virgin until she gets married. One more reason to send her to a boarding school. But this year something will change everything. I won't be the one who will tell the story. Betty will.

 ** _''You-slash-Andy made me break up with Charlie! And then you stood me up, at my favorite place in the entire world.''_** -Mindy

 ** _''I didn't want to tell you, because I knew this would happen. I knew it would push you away. I love you. Mindy, I love you. I want to be with you. Look at me, I want to be with you.''_** -Danny

 ** _''I don't believe you.''_** -Mindy

 ** _''Yes, you do.''_** -Danny

 ** _''I don't.''_** -Mindy

 ** _''Why?''_** -Danny

 ** _''Because you love me until you don't, okay. I'm not going to do that anymore. I want something real, Danny.''_** -Mindy

 ** _''This is real. It's real. I can prove it to you. Tonight, eight o'clock, meet me at the top of the Empire State Building. I don't care if you say no, I will wait all night for you. Please, please, just give me another chance.''_** -Danny

 ** _''I can't go.''_** -Mindy

 ** _''Why?''_** -Danny

 ** _''Because I have plans.''_** -Mindy

 ** _''To do what?''_** -Danny

 ** _''To not be the stupidest person in the world.''_** -Mindy

While I was watching The Mindy Project, I was doing my nails. We are not supposed to have Netflix, but my roommate Veronica have it. Her parents convinced the Sisters to let Veronica have Netflix. She made me a profile so I can use it too. I really wish I can be like Mindy Lahiri. I want to find my Danny Castellano. I was watching my favorite scene. The one where Mindy ran to the Empire State Building like the movie ''When Harry Met Sally''. I'm in love with love. I see myself like Mindy Lahiri or Carrie Bradshaw or Jane Villanueva. I want the perfect boyfriend, but I'm stuck here with girls. It's easy for Veronica, she's a lesbian.

''Betty! Can Cheryl come to our annual sleepover before the first day of school? And if you say no, you will be sleeping alone.'' Veronica always wants to have sex with Cheryl. Even when I'm sleeping next to them.

''V, we are not supposed to have sex.''

''No B, we are not supposed to have sex with boys. Cheryl is not a boy and I liked it.''

I wasn't sure if I really want to hear Veronica and Cheryl tonight. ''Okay she can come.'' Veronica seemed so happy. Cheryl came in. ''Oh god, she was waiting outside of the room. Hey Cheryl.''

''Thank you Betty to let me in.'' Cheryl hugged me. I wasn't ready for that. Actually Cheryl and I aren't friend. She's something. She likes to be mean with me sometimes. Since I accepted Cheronica, she likes me.

They put one of my favorite movie ''Bride Wars''. When the movie started and they were already kissing. It was super awkward. ''Girls I'm going out.'' They didn't listen me.

I went outside. The moon was beautiful. I took a deep breath. I loved going out at night. The freshness was pure. I could hear the noise of the lamppost. There's a park in front of the school. I went to the park. I turned around to look the school and I saw Sister Mary Margaret looking at me. She always tells me to not going out at night. Right now, she doesn't care, she just tell me to assume the consequence. I wasn't worry about the consequence. But that night everything changed.

I sat on a bench at the park. I was a little frozen, I can admit it. Suddenly I heard a noise of motorcycle and then I saw him. He stopped at the park. He started to smoke. Boys weren't allow to my school. Seeing a boy wasn't right. But having devious thoughts about boy was a sin. I guess I was a sinner at that night. He was handsome. Dark hair, green eyes, he was wearing a leather jacket. He had a beanie on his head. Like a crown, I guess. I looked at him while he was smoking. He turned around and he saw me. He came to me. He sat next to me.

''Jughead Jones III, nice to meet you.''

Sister Mary Margaret always told me to not give all information about me. ''I'm Veronica.''

He laughed. ''No you're not.'' I didn't understand why he didn't believe me. I'm a very good liar. ''My name is Veronica.''

He looked at me from top to bottom. ''You don't look like a Veronica. One day I will know your name. I hope you will remember mine. I think you will use it often. If you know what I mean.''

I thought his comment very inappropriate. I was a little insulted. ''I'm leaving you alone.'' He grabbed my hand. He began to caress it with his thumb. His touch on my hand got me so excited. ''I have to go. I'll start school tomorrow.''

He kissed me on the hand. ''If I want to see again. You are very beautiful. Maybe next time we should do something. Or you can stay a little while.'' He smiled at me. His smile was so charming. I began to feel the sexual tension between us. I never had sex and I never really talked to a guy. He caresses my arm. He noticed that I was frozen. ''Oh girl. You are frozen. Take my jacket. It will be fine for me, don't worry.'' He hugged to warm me up. He smelled so good. His hug was actually great. I felt so good in his arms. ''You look great in my jacket, you should keep for the night. Anyway, I will see you soon.''

''Actually, I'm a virgin!'' That came so wrong. He wasn't sure if he heard the right thing. ''It's not what I meant. Well, yes I'm a virgin, but I'm living here at the boarding school for girls. We are not supposed to see guys. I should give you back your jacket, because I don't think I could see you again.''

''Keep it. Don't worry. I will come to see you. I want to. You had something special. I like it. Bye Veronica.'' He left. I ran to him.

''Wait!'' I kissed him. I never knew how it's like kissing. It was magical.

I had every emotion about that kiss. Joy, because I kissed for the first time. Anger, because I felt in love to fast and I shouldn't. Sadness, because I didn't know if I will see him again. Disgust about myself, because I told him that I was a virgin and I wanted to have sex with him. It was something to turn off a guy. Fear, because I didn't know how he will react.

I stopped kissing him. He didn't react. Oh God! So embarrassing! He took me off the ground and kissed me again. I put my legs around his waist. We kissed languorously. It was perfect. He kissed me on the neck. Oh God! His soft lips on my neck was the best thing. What I'm doing? I just met him. But it was too perfect. I felt like all the girls from romantic movie. I'm the lucky one now. F*ck to all the bitches! ''I guess I will see you soon.'' He told me. He kissed me on the cheek. ''Good night Veronica.''

''My name is Elizabeth. You can call me Betty.''

''Alright then. Good night Betty.''

I went back to my room with his jacket. Veronica and Cheryl were already in the bed. They saw me smiling. I was just thinking about Jughead. Can you fell in love with someone like that? Well if Rose and Jack did it, I think it possible. It was love at the first sight. ''Are you okay B? When did you get a leather jacket?'' Veronica asked.

''I met a boy. It was fabulous. We kissed.''

''Well that look he's from the wrong side.'' Cheryl said.

''What do you mean? He was the sweetest.'' Cheryl showed me the jacket. It was writing ''Southside Serpents''. I knew it was too perfect to be true. I can't date a serpent.


	2. Chapter 2: Not That Kind Of Girl

_The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels  
A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental  
But _**_diamonds are a girl's best friend_**

I woke up on that song, because it was Veronica's alarm. She went to take a shower with Cheryl. They look so much happy I want to be happy like that. I prepared myself for the first day of school. I got a text from my mother. ''Elizabeth call me. Now!'' Oh hell no. I won't talk to her. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I was thinking about Jughead. I really want to be with him. I put his jacket on.

I went to the school's lobby. Then I saw my parents talking to Mother Superior. ''What the hell? We pay you to keep our daughter away from boys and now you accept boys.'' My mom said.

''Sorry, Mrs Cooper, but the school of boys will match with the school of girls.'' Mother Superior answered.

I was trying to hear their conversation, but suddenly someone took me by the waist. It was Jughead. ''I told you I will see you soon. I can see you are wearing my jacket. You are beautiful in the daylight.'' He kissed me on the cheek. He was so sweet. I wanted to kiss him. My parents came in.

''Elizabeth. Who's that?'' My mother asked.

''I'm Jughead.'' My parents were unimpressed by him.

''What were you doing to my daughter? Now that you are in that school, it doesn't mean you can touch her. She's my baby girl and no boy are allowed to talk to her or touch her. With a name like Jughead, I don't think you will have my blessing.'' My father was very angry.

''It's ok dad. I have to show him the school. All the girls have to show the school to a boy.''

''Why are you wearing a jacket like that?'' My mother asked.

''She was cold, I give it to her.'' Jughead said.

''It's ugly on you Elizabeth. Anyway, now that you will have boys in your class, I hope you will stay focus. Don't be like your sister Polly. Have a nice first day!'' She kissed me on the cheek. My father gave a look at Jughead and then he gave me a hug. They left.

Jughead was going to his class. I followed him. ''Hey why are you leaving me alone?''

Jughead was embarrassed. ''Clearly, your parents don't want me to be your boyfriend. I don't want to have trouble here Betty. You are beautiful and everything, but I can't allow myself to be in trouble for a girl.''

I took his face. ''Don't worry about my parents. I can be with you but in secret.''

He took a deep breath. ''I can't. I won't be your little secret. See you around Betty.''

I went to my chemistry class. I saw Veronica sitting with Cheryl. ''V? I thought we were lab partner.''

''Well actually, now that we have boys in our class. All the boys wanted to sit next to my girl. I won't let this happen. She's mine.'' Veronica whispered. ''The only one who didn't pay attention to us is that weirdo over there. You can sit with him.''

That weirdo was Jughead. I sat with him. ''What are you doing Betty?''

''I have to sit somewhere since my best friend ditch me for her girlfriend.''

''So they are lesbian. Did you ever did something with them?'' Jughead was joking.

''No Juggie. I told you I was a virgin.''

''I thought you were telling me your horoscope sign.'' He smiled at me. ''I like the nickname.''

''Why didn't you tell me you were a Southside Serpent?''

''It's not a thing to say to a girl. She will run away if she learns that I'm from a gang.'' Jughead answered.

''I don't care about it.''

''It doesn't matter now. We are not together and we will never be.''

His words hurt me. I was very attracted to Jughead. He had something. Maybe it's his eyes or his dark hair, but anyway I felt in love with him. His smile melts me every time I saw it. The class started. While he was listening the class, I was looking him. I saw him replacing his dick in his pants. I got excited. I bit my lips. He replaced his hair and his beanie. Damn he was hot. During the pause, Jughead was telling me about himself. He made me laugh a lot. All of a sudden, a boy turn to me and began to talk to me. ''Hey, I'm Archie. What's your name?''

''Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you.'' Jughead said. He was jealous. I could see it in his eyes.

''I'm Betty. Nice to meet you Archie.'' I smiled at him. He was cute but I prefer Jughead. I saw Jughead acting jealous.

When the class restarted, Archie threw me a piece of paper. ''Do you want to study with me after class?'' I showed it to Jughead. He was so jealous. I said yes. Jughead was piss off and I liked it.

After classes, I went to Archie's room. He wanted to study with me. I never been so popular. My sister was always the popular one and the prettiest. I sat on his bed and I opened my books. ''So, what do you want to study?'' He began to kiss me. It was nice, but it wasn't Jughead. I laid down on his bed. We kept kissing, but he put his hand under my dress. I didn't let him do it. ''Uh we should study.''

''You really thought I wanted to study with you. Come on Betty. Nobody study these stuff.''

I was very uncomfortable. He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. I tried to go away, but he grabbed me and put me on the bed. I tried to escape from him, but he hit me on the head. I can't see clear the thing. He hit me really hard. I remembered laying on his bed. I saw him taking off my panties. I tried to scream. He put his hand on my mouth. I felt something in me. I wasn't sure, but it hurts so bad. I cried. I tried to push him away, but he kept hurting me. Suddenly, his roommate came in with Jughead. I saw Jughead grabbing Archie and pushed him on the wall. Archie's roommate help me to get up. He gave me my panties and my stuff. Jughead grabbed me by the waist and we both left the room. I started crying. ''Juggie, I was...''

''No Bets, don't say anything.'' He hugged me. In his arms, it felt so peaceful. I never wanted to leave him again. I never thought that my first will be like that. I cried on his shoulder.

When we arrived to my room, Veronica saw me crying. Jughead explained to her what happen. Veronica was furious. I felt so embarrassed. ''You should talk to a teacher or Mother Superior.'' Jughead said.

I wasn't able to talk. I wanted to run away from everything.

At night, I made a lot of nightmares. Veronica slept next to me. She was trying to comfort me, but she wasn't able. I cried a lot. I hated myself for that.

''Jughead, you should come. I can't comfort her. She's always crying. We should talk to a teacher tomorrow. But right now, she really needs you.'' Veronica was talking to Jughead on the phone.

Jughead arrived with Sister Mary Margaret.

''Elizabeth, would you talk to me what happen?''

I couldn't talk. Jughead talked for myself. ''She was raped. Archie did it.''

''Is it true Elizabeth? You can tell me.''

I said no. Sister Mary Margaret talked to Jughead and Veronica. They seem very upset about what she was saying. Jughead sat on my bed with his hands on his head.

''I will leave you alone. Elizabeth I will talk to your teachers tomorrow. Jughead you have to come with me. You can't stay, it's the rule.''

I reacted. ''No, I need him. I really do need him. He's my only protection here. He's the only one I can trust. Don't let him go. Please.''

Sister Mary Margaret had to do her job. ''I can't let you alone with him. We have rules here.''

Veronica took my side. ''She won't be alone with him, I will be there. And if you refuse, maybe I will ask my father to stop finance you.''

Sister Mary Margaret left. Jughead stayed. I felt asleep in his arms. It was so good. I kept waking up that night. Jughead hugged me every time. He spent the night with watching The Mindy Project. It helped me. I cried into Jughead's arms.


End file.
